zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Wake Me Up Before You Go Go
You, Veronica and Ellie get more than you bargained for when following a lead from the Netrophil operatives list. Cast * Ellie Maxted * Veronica McShell * Nadia * Sam Yao Plot Never Say The 'S' Word! You're headed to a 'museum' with Veronica and Ellie to investigate a Netrophil agent who was researching Vikings and zombies. A Viking Burial Chamber Ellie feels an unsettling atmosphere about the place; maybe because you're above a Viking burial chamber. Quickly In And Out Veronica surprises everyone by candidly stating she doesn't like the Minister. The tomb you've reached has some totally-not-ominous writing on the door. Those Manacles Aren't Holding As the creepy feeling increases, you discover some strange upright corpses with probes in their feet, 'guarding' the tomb. Veronica pulls the probes out and suddenly you're dealing with two ancient zombies. Total Site Conflagration Veronica is more concerned with studying the monsters chasing you rather than running away, but as the base goes into infection containment lockdown you may not get a choice. 90 Seconds To Escape Doors shut behind you, trapping one of the zombies. You sprint through the tomb, but time's running out to get to the exit. Where's The Third Zombie? You're almost clear when Veronica decides to use herself as bait for the remaining zombie. She only just gets away with it, but points out all is not lost: there were three niches for tomb guardian zoms down there, and you only saw two. Transcript ELLIE MAXTED: There it is! Hawksmill Museum and Special Study Center. So special that you weren’t even allowed to find out what they had here. It was a bit famous when I was at college, the museum that never lets in any visitors. I sent letters three times, but no entry for Doctor Eleanor Anwar Maxted. VERONICA MCSHELL: Because it’s not a museum. NADIA AL HANAKI: Yes, we know that now, Veronica. I think Ellie was just reminiscing. ELLIE MAXTED: I – yes, that’s what I do sometimes. Thanks, Nadia. I think whoever administered Hawksmill would have been pleased with the amount of work we’ve had to do to get here. First that list of Comansys labs and personnel you found under Cynthia’s – that’s Moonchild’s – guidance, Five. VERONICA MCSHELL: And then Owen! I would never have imagined that Owen - NADIA AL HANAKI: He can seem like a bit of an idiot. VERONICA MCSHELL: If he hadn’t found this list of Netrophil agents on that farm, we’d never have seen that the woman who was working here had the word “Vikings” scribbled next to her name. We’d have had no reason to come here. NADIA AL HANAKI: And they say bureaucracy and cross referencing is boring. SAM YAO: It is a bit boring. NADIA AL HANAKI: But useful! Now we know that there was an active Netrophil agent working at this Comansys center on something about Vikings, which is promising. ELLIE MAXTED: Really promising. We’ve translated the new version of the Edda of the Wakened Warriors. It’s still very cryptic, but it had some specific place names from the Viking era that we haven’t managed to decode. I’m hoping the word “Vikings” means they’ll have some resources here to help us. VERONICA MCSHELL: And that woman Moonchild definitely know lots about how the zombie virus worked on the brain. If this was where her company did some of that research, I want to see what they were doing. ELLIE MAXTED: Who knows what we could find in here. Welcome to a secret black ops terrorist industrial complex hub! opens SAM YAO: Or the inside, from the looks of it. It just looks like a museum. ELLIE MAXTED: With a ten inch thick keycard-locked steel security door? I don’t think so. Runner Five, you want to do the honors? slides, security system beeps AUTOMATED VOICE: Confirmed. Comansys clearance for entry. opens SAM YAO: Yeah, secret underground vault stretching down for miles. That’s more like it. Where by “it”, I mean tremendous danger. NADIA AL HANAKI: You okay, Veronica? VERONICA MCSHELL: I’m fine. It’s nothing like the last time. There are no piles of corpses. I can’t even see any zombies. I think this mission will be perfectly safe. SAM YAO: We never say that! Didn’t you tell her we never say that? VERONICA MCSHELL: I don’t believe in superstition. Come on, let’s see what’s here. ELLIE MAXTED: So what do we think this place was for? VERONICA MCSHELL: Hmm. We’ve seen some archives, and there are laboratories… we’ll do a broad survey of the building, then identify specific areas to examine more closely. I’d like to study the equipment they were using. Looks like an attempt to synthesize a chemical. I can take a closer look! NADIA AL HANAKI: I don’t think that’s a good idea. Not without a hazmat suit and a solid support team. ELLIE MAXTED: Yeah. Plus, I don’t really believe in this sort of thing, but this place is giving me a sort of feeling, you know? SAM YAO: Mmhmm. Like that feeling where you think there’s someone behind you, and you keep looking around - ELLIE MAXTED: - but there’s no one there, just the feeling that someone’s run a cold finger down the back of your neck? Yeah, exactly that feeling. VERONICA MCSHELL: These things can often have to do with localized microclimates. Some magnetic fields can also cause that effect. ELLIE MAXTED: There are more things in heaven and earth, Veronica. VERONICA MCSHELL: Yes, and I want to know about all of them. I would have thought you, a researcher, would understand. I don’t mind delving into this history if it gives us useful leads, but we can’t start talking about ghosts. ELLIE MAXTED: I just meant there’s an atmosphere! NADIA AL HANAKI: We need a sitrep from you guys now. We can’t get into most of the cameras. What are you seeing? VERONICA MCSHELL: Plenty. Look down there! ELLIE MAXTED: Oh. Wow. They weren’t lying about it being Norse, then. SAM YAO: What is it? ELLIE MAXTED: Must be five or six levels lower down from us, glassed over so we can see down into it. It’s a Viking burial chamber. SAM YAO: Ah! I’ve got a cam on you. Yeah – ooh, wow. I can see it up ahead. Aw, man, do you think Fimm would be in there? Or King Thorsten? VERONICA MCSHELL: The tomb looks perfectly preserved, and the tech looks like Comansys standard! Sigrid will be so amazed when we tell her about this. NADIA AL HANAKI: Oh? So the Minister turns out not to know everything after all? VERONICA MCSHELL: She doesn’t know everything. But she does know a lot. She’s been passing me masses of interesting research the Ministry’s done into the zombie virus. They have a lot of fascinating work into why the virus destroys some parts of the brain, but not others. ELLIE MAXTED: What do you make of her, Veronica? VERONICA MCSHELL: I think she’s very clever, and ambitious. She wants to be the Prime Minister, I think, when we cure the zombie virus. She wants to be the one who brought us through all this. She’s cold, which is okay with me, because I’m cold, too. But she can also be quite aggressive, which I don’t like. I’ve heard her shout at people. And I think she’s afraid of something, but I don’t know what. She’s not as strong as she seems. SAM YAO: Wow. NADIA AL HANAKI: I thought you really liked her? VERONICA MCSHELL: I do. She’s given me what I want. SAM YAO: Right. Well, I hope I never hear you give a full character analysis of me, that’s all. VERONICA MCSHELL: All I’d say is that you’re loyal to a fault, disorganized - ELLIE MAXTED: Look at that inscription on the entrance to the crypt. VERONICA MCSHELL: Can you read it? ELLIE MAXTED: Just a sec. Uh… “the warriors” … “the army sleeps”? No, “waits”. “The army waits for you who disturb this tomb.” NADIA AL HANAKI: Oh. That’s ominous. ELLIE MAXTED: Hmm. I think actually the bit I translated as “the army” might just mean “death”? “Death waits for you who disturb this tomb”! Got it! SAM YAO: These old tombs always say something like that, don’t they? NADIA AL HANAKI: Probably nothing. Just like writing “Beware of the dog” on your door. SAM YAO: My grandparents had neighbors who did that, back in Farnchester. They had a Doberman Pinscher. Stood eight foot tall on its hind legs. Took a chunk out of the meterman’s bum once. Quickly in and quickly out, please. ELLIE MAXTED: I mean, I’m definitely feeling something now. Aren’t you feeling a sort of prickling at the back of your neck, Veronica? VERONICA MCSHELL: Maybe a bit of a tickle at the back of my throat. It’s cold in here. Look, at the end of the passage. Three stone niches. Do you see? ELLIE MAXTED: Oh, yeah. Wow, I’ve never seen a Viking burial like that. Two corpses placed upright, arms folded across their chests, swords and shields by their sides. SAM YAO: Aw, man! Just like in the Edda! voice “I see two warriors of surpassing size, and each an ax in hand, and each ax dripping blood as red as berries.” VERONICA MCSHELL: I think they’re female. ELLIE MAXTED: I’d have to examine the bodies to be completely sure, but I think you’re right. How fascinating! They seem to have been mummified in some way, another very atypical Viking practice. VERONICA MCSHELL: This is intriguing! We may be able to take hair samples from them and extract DNA! SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. Guys, I know you’re enjoying getting up close and personal with those rotting corpses – and who wouldn’t, really? - but remember we’re just doing recon. Looking for technology, research, any leads on the place names in the Edda. ELLIE MAXTED: Oh, I think we spotted the manuscript room on the way in. NADIA AL HANAKI: Then why didn’t you just take what you came for and leave? VERONICA MCSHELL: This is much more interesting! Look at those bronze manacles on the arms and legs of the corpses. SAM YAO: Yeah, or maybe look at them from quite a distance? ELLIE MAXTED: But there are inscriptions on these manacles. Look, I think this is a name. jingles “Frigg, daughter of Athelstan. Fell on the fourth day of the battle, and rose.“ NADIA AL HANAKI: Guys, seriously, I’m seeing some unusual electrical activity on level two. I think you should just - VERONICA MCSHELL: I think the researchers upstairs were doing something with these corpses. Look, each one of them has a prove dug into its heel. If I pull them out - SAM YAO: Yeah, no, don’t pull them out! sighs Too late. jingle, zombies groan Yeah. They’re not corpses, they’re zombies. And after quite a lot of centuries, those manacles aren’t holding them anymore. NADIA AL HANAKI: Oh my God, they’re coming for you! Run! ELLIE MAXTED: Dear Lord, they’re fast! VERONICA MCSHELL: And they don’t seem to have forgotten some of their skills from life. They’re still able to wield both shield and sword. Fascinating! SAM YAO: Never mind about fascinating! You’ve got to get the hell out of there! VERONICA MCSHELL: But this is exactly the lead I’ve been looking for, Sam! We wanted anomalous zombies, and here are two, and Vikings! Look at how they’re still swishing those swords. Imagine how their brains must still be intact! We’ll have to work out how to trap them. Think of all the research there must be in this building! Ah, it’s all coming together! If only I could just make the pieces match up. Alright. Uh, these are Viking warriors, zombies, but Comansys was working on them. Somehow managing to keep them inactive, which means they must have had exceptional knowledge about how zombies operate. We must go back and study their technology, Nadia! Oh gosh, now I’m glad I didn’t mention this trip to Sigrid. She can be so funny about Netrophil infiltration. Ooh, they’re so lively! And two intact specimens! Now all we need to do is work out how to trap them. NADIA AL HANAKI: First priority: not getting eaten by them, or stabbed by them. slams shut SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. Also, who just shut that door? AUTOMATED VOICE: Subjects are loose. Repeat, subjects are loose. Initiating building lockdown. Total conflagration in eight minutes. VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh no! No! No, no, make it stop. SAM YAO: Oh God, it’s closing the doors sequentially. I’m um, I’m locked out. There’s nothing I can do. VERONICA MCSHELL: It’s trying to contain the infection. It’s going to destroy everything! We have to divert through the manuscript room, pick up what we can. There’s so much here! NADIA AL HANAKI: You’ve got to get out of there now, Veronica. Now! If the zombies don’t get you, total site conflagration will. blares, zombies growl AUTOMATED VOICE: Total conflagration in three minutes. slams shut SAM YAO: That slamming door’s done its job, at least. One of those zombies has been trapped behind it. VERONICA MCSHELL: That’s one subject gone. Gone! I could have studied them, I could have learned so much. We have to pick up those books. SAM YAO: There’s no time. You’ve got to keep moving! You have to get to ground level before the place is, well, you know, consumed in flames! VERONICA MCSHELL: I was so stupid taking those probes out of their feet. That must have been what kept them in a dormant state. ELLIE MAXTED: You weren’t to know. You couldn’t have known. slams shut SAM YAO: Okay, the final door’s going to shut in – oh God, it’s just about to close, and you’re still on the fourth floor! Just run! ELLIE MAXTED: Here, this way, the exit! Come on, Veronica! VERONICA MCSHELL: Come here, zombie. Come here. NADIA AL HANAKI: Veronica, what are you doing? VERONICA MCSHELL: I can’t allow it to be destroyed. It’s the best lead we’ve found yet. These zombies are the link between your work and mine, Ellie. Viking zombies with the anomalous behaviors we’ve seen before! This might mean that the cure spoken of in the Edda relies on having certain anomalous curable zombies. Who knows what we could learn from analyzing their bodies? We can’t let that knowledge escape. I’m outside the security door now. If I can just tempt the zombie to follow me - NADIA AL HANAKI: - it will kill you and eat you! VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh, come here, zombie, come here! ELLIE MAXTED: No, Veronica, don’t go back in there! Veronica! VERONICA MCSHELL: Tasty human flesh, come on! I don’t think it wants to eat us. It can’t be a normal zombie. Maybe it just wants to defend the crypt downstairs. Oh, come on! Look, look what I’ve got, zombie! I’ve picked up a uh, what is it? A pendant. Look! I’ve stolen in from the crypt, probably. AUTOMATED VOICE: Total conflagration in five seconds. VERONICA MCSHELL: Come on! AUTOMATED VOICE: … three … two… one… closes, zombie flesh squishes VERONICA MCSHELL: Yes! NADIA AL HANAKI: Thank God! You cannot do that, Veronica. Cannot! I don’t care what you might find out, you cannot use yourself as bait for - VERONICA MCSHELL: Look, though, look! ELLIE MAXTED: Its hand. It caught its hand in the door as it was reaching for you. You got it. flesh tears VERONICA MCSHELL: That’s enough tissue to do some tests on. It’s a start! And of course, there’s another one. SAM YAO: Another one? Another one of what? VERONICA MCSHELL: Didn’t you notice? Three niches, only two of them occupied. Didn’t see any signs of body parts in those labs. Whoever was doing this research down here had already removed one of them from the crypt. Probably took it off site. I wonder where it is? Category:Mission Category:Season Four